Linger
by confessions.of.katijane
Summary: She's just not ready to let go. OWKB, on Oliver's last night at Hogwarts. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it's all JK Rowling's J Uhh…& the song is this old camp song we used to sing. Well, here goes!

"Katie, it's late."

The soft Scottish brogue of Oliver Wood seemed to go unnoticed by Katelynn Bell as she lay, cuddled up in his arms. It was that famous night, the very last one in the castle before the students were sent back home for the summer holiday. Parties had eventually been disbanded in the Gryffindor common room, broken up by Professor McGonagoll several hours earlier, and Katie, not quite ready to go to bed, had sneaked outside with her boyfriend of three years to enjoy not only the last night of term, but their last night here at Hogwarts together, for Oliver was graduating that year. Now they sat at the edge of the lake in the late hours of midnight, gazing at the infinite number of stars in the ebony sky. Katie gazed into their depths, letting her thoughts stretch out and disappear into light-years of nothingness. Crickets were chirping and fireflies were beginning to come out to dance by the water. It was a coo summer's night, but a warm breezed ruffled the long grasses and gently stirred Katie's long dark hair, through which Oliver was running his fingers. The moment seemed suspended in time. It was unthinkable that they would never again be here together.

"Did you hear me, Katie? I said it was getting late."

"I know," came her answer. There was a pause and then--

"You ought to be in bed, Kate. Train comes early tomorrow."

She didn't answer, but looked down at their intertwined fingers and traced his thumb with hers. She didn't want to let this night end. Not yet.

"I want to stay here, Oliver," she said.

"I know," he answered quietly, and drew her in a little closer. He rested his head around her neck and on her shoulder. Katie breathed in his scent, so familiar and comforting. She wondered if she'd be able to remember…

/_Ah-um, I want to linger. Ah-um, a little longer._

_Ah-um, a little longer here with you. /_

"Oliver, you don't have to go," she said, half-pleading, "You could stay on as the flying teacher or something. What's so great about Puddlemore anyway?"

He sighed. They had been through this so many times…

"You know I can't Katie. No school would take me on over Hooch, she's been here for years. And besides, it couldn't be the same. You know it couldn't."

Katie knew. She knew he'd do it for her too, if it was possible. But his heart was in quidditch, not teaching, and she wanted him to be happy. Still, the thought of being here without him…

"I love you, Oliver," she whispered softly. A tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke.

"Don't you do that, Katie!" he warned sharply, sitting up now. "Don't you think for one minute my affection for you will have changed just because I'm going to be graduating. Don't you think that." He wiped away the tears and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Wood, it's just--"

"I know, Kate, I know," he murmured, "But let's not think about that, okay? Let's just remember the good times."

"Like what?"

"Like _what_?" Oliver laughed heartily, his brown eyes dancing with mirth, "What do you mean, like what? You can't tell me that dating me has been _that_ bad, can you?

Katie giggled in spite of herself. His laughter had always been contagious.

"Okay, okay," she said, giving in, "Remember for my sixteenth birthday you bought me that locket with our pictures in it? And when you tried to put it on for me you broke it?"

She laughed and he scowled.

"That wasn't funny."

"Oh, yes it was!" Katie cried, "But it's okay--I never told you, but I thought it was kind of a cheesy little gift anyway."

"You did?" Oliver looked half hurt, half immensely relieved.

"Pretty cliché, yeah," Katie smirked.

"Alright, Miss Poise, how about the time you single-handedly knocked over _both_ our cauldrons in potions and turned Marcus Flint into a chicken? You landed us in detention for a week!"

"Yeah, but we just made-out the whole time," Katie snickered.

"True…true…" Oliver said, stroking his chin mockingly, "You never could resist me."

His face split into a huge grin as Katie hooted.

"What_ever_," she cried indignantly, "As I recall, I was the one who had to tell _you _to lay off after we won the quidditch cup!"

"What can I say."

"You made McGonagoll think we had a permanent sticking charm on our lips and she got all frustrated when she couldn't undo it!"

The both laughed until they were on their backs, out of breath from recalling the memory. Oliver moved over closer to Katie, and she instinctively cuddled up next to him.

_Why does this all have to end? Why here, why now? _ she wondered, _How can I stand being at school without him?_

"What are you thinking about, Kate?" Oliver asked, sensing her distance.

"Nothing," she lied, "I love looking at the stars, and they're so beautiful tonight."

She could feel his eyes scan her body. She loved when he looked at her that way. They finally rested on her eyes. She looked back at him, wondering what he was about to say. It came.

"There's one up there for every time I fell in love with you all over again."

_/ Ah-um, it's such a lovely night. Ah-um, it doesn't seem quite right,_

_Ah-um, that it's my very last with you/_

Katie stared at him for a moment and then smiled. How she loved this boy! She put her hand on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not going to bed tonight," she said.

"I know."

"I'm staying here with you."

"I know."

"Okay, then?"

"Okay."

_/Ah-um, and as the years go by. Ah-um, We'll know the reason why._

_Ah-um, I spent this lovely night with you/_

Katie Bell and Oliver Wood didn't say another word as they lay in each other's arms that final night together. And as Katie took Oliver's hand to lead him up the stone steps for the last time, he paused.

"Katie, wait," Oliver said suddenly.

She turned around. "What is it?" She asked.

"Can you--can you just stay with me for a little bit longer? I want to look at this place one last time. And I--I'd like to have you here beside me."

Even in the dark she could see him blush. She smiled.

"Sure."

And she stood with his arm around her, lingering in memories for just a little while more.

_/Ah-um, I want to linger. Ah-um, a little longer._

_Ah-um, a little longer here with you/_

**Well there it is! It's my very first story, & I finished writing it like midnight 30 last night, so if you don't like it I totally get. But I'd still appreciate reviews! And don't be too harsh, please J **


End file.
